1. Field of Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate, in general, to networking and networking solutions. More specifically, embodiments of the invention relate to reducing or eliminating synchronization of data in order to support a stateful switchover function in a network.
2. Description of the Background Art
In typical network devices, data is transferred and synchronized from an active side to a standby side using Stateful Switch Over (SSO). The process of ensuring that identical data is present in active and standby sides is called synchronization. In one synchronization approach, Simple Network Management Protocol (SNMP) provides a protocol that allows exchange of management information among the network devices. SNMP is used in Quality of Service (QoS) data in popular Management Information Bases (MIBs). The MIB helps the customers to access Modular Quality of Service Configuration (QoSMQC) data and statistics. The QoSMQC data and statistics are indexed by object identifiers (OIDs).
The OIDs are generated randomly by a counter on an active side of a network device or devices where SSO is used. Subsequently, during SSO the OIDs generated in the active side must also be transferred to the standby side. However, the synchronization of OIDs can require a large amount of memory, bandwidth, processor cycles, or other resources.